You're Beautiful, You Know That?
by gingertwin1
Summary: George Weasley has began to notice a change in Hermione. Can a bet with Fred lead to a relationship or dissapointment? Which other characters are also hiding secret relationships? FIRST FANFIC!
1. You're Beautiful You Know That?

George Weasley rolled his eyes and continued writing down a list of new pranks that he and his twin brother Fred had spent most of the summer creating. Becoming frustrated at the shouting he could hear coming from the room upstairs, he threw the pen down and groaned.

"_Honestly_" he thought to himself "_Harry has only been here for a couple of minutes and already there is tension rising_".

He looked over at Fred who has the same, equally annoyed look on his face. Fred registered his brother staring at him almost instantaneously and surely enough those trademark smirks began to form on their faces. They apparated from the room landing rather luckily on Harry's bed and turned to face the angered teen.

Whilst Harry explained or rather shouted at Fred the reason he was upset, George had lost interest in the story and had instead turned to see Hermione standing nervously in the corner. He had never really looked at her before. Yes, they had spent most of the summer together however he had never noticed the way her curls framed her face and the way her small, petite figure made her seem almost fragile. She was beautiful. Hermione's gaze caught George's and they began to blush. At that moment, Molly called them down to eat and Hermione tore herself away from George's gaze and followed Ron and Harry out who luckily had missed the whole incident. George was not that lucky though as Fred had noticed the whole thing.

"Hermione, eh?" he said to his twin, adding a trademark wink.

George did not want to confront this issue "she's changed, that's all"

"You're bloody well right she has! Who knew she was…you know…a girl?"

"You're as bad as dear little Ronnikins. He only noticed Hermione was a girl during the Yule Ball," George Scoffed and began to walk away. However being twins and all Fred knew exactly how George felt about the bushy haired brunette.

"You like her don't you?" he exclaimed

"Maybe…" was all George could reply before their mother shouted at them to come downstairs before their dinner was cold.

George let out a sigh of relief as he knew he had escaped having to answer the question that time. He knew Fred wouldn't let it go which bothered him. He may be an excellent liar but he couldn't lie to Fred. These thoughts were quickly removed as he began to eat.

"_I'll have to deal with it later_," he thought.


	2. Competitions and Hogwarts

**Competitions and Hogwarts**

George's moment of bliss was shortly ruined. Almost as soon as they were alone in their room Fred demanded to know what was happening between George and Hermione. George, unable to lie to his brother, admitted that he did find her attractive.

"She's grown up a lot hasn't she?" Fred remarked

"Yeah but she is always going to be our baby brothers friend isn't she?" George replied, a frown was set on his face.

"Well we can change that," Fred said with a large smile plastered across his face.

"How?" George questioned his brother. He was almost regretting asking as he knew the meaning of the smile Fred now gave him and it could only mean one thing, trouble.

"I propose a bet, dear brother of mine," Fred answered adding a wink.

"A bet?" now George was confused, he'd been expecting Fred to announce that they should send her a box of chocolates filled with love potions or even try to seduce her with a song, but a bet? That was unexpected.

"I have to admit you not the only person who finds her attractive," he paused and waited for his brother's reply. He took his brother's silence as a sign for him to continue. "I've always thought she was very pretty and that is why I am proposing a bet. We both compete for Hermione and whoever she chooses wins the fair maiden and the other has to back off," he added with a chuckle.

George paused to consider this offer. He has never competed against Fred in anything and was slightly worried about it considering what he knew his brother was capable of.

"Deal" he said, placing a hand in front of his brother.

"May the best twin win," Fred joked as he took his brother's hand and gave it a firm shake.

The long, hot days of summer gave way to the cooler autumn days and not before long Hermione found her way on the train back to Hogwarts. She was excited to be getting back as it had been a long, eventful summer however a part of her felt nervous. The last school year had ended in Cedric dying at the hands of Lord Voldermort and many in the wizarding world refused to believe he had returned. Hermione herself had doubted it, only for a moment, however when she arrived at Grimmauld Place and been told of the Order of the Phoenix she knew the dangers were all too real.

She felt someone bang into her and she turned round.

"Watch where you're going Ronald," she hissed however Ron, who had only moments ago been behind her, had been replace by another member of the Weasley clan. "Fred…I'm…err sorry, I thought you were Ron" she apologised.

"Don't worry about it Hermione," he said giving her a wink before walking off. A blush began to crawl up her neck and she cursed herself for being so stupid. She looked up and found herself staring into a pair of deep blue eyes. A cough brought her back to reality and once again she had managed to embarrass herself in front of a Weasley twin.

"You ok Hermione? " George joked "you look a little lost,"

"I'm fine…I errr just bumped into Fred," she cursed herself again for being embarrassed in front of him. They had spent three summers together by now and communication had never been a fact she has never had an issue with disciplining the twins when they played pranks on her. _"Although I didn't realise he was that attractive then,"_ she thought to herself.

"Hermione? Are you in there?"

Her attention was brought back and she managed to mumble something about needing to find Harry and Ron before walking off.

"_Why did you act like an idiot?_" she mentally asked herself. She paused as the realisation hit her, she fancied George Weasley.

George to, was deep in thought as he walked towards the carriage. "_She said she bumped into Fred_" he thought "_And she was all flustered. What had Fred said to her?_" he entered the compartment wondering if he'd lost the bet before it had even started. He knew his twin was good with women. Both twins generated a lot of attention from girls not only ones in Gryffindor but also other houses as well. Although identical in every way, the twins' relationship with women was completely different. Fred was much better at getting the girls however he often got bored quickly or annoyed them to no extent. George however liked to take things slower though this plan always ended almost as badly and as rapidly as Fred's relationship had.

Lost in thought George had forgotten that he had entered the compartment until the trolley came round with the food. He bought a chocolate frog and turned to his friend Lee Jordan and became enveloped into an interesting conversation about which girls Fred was most likely to conquest this year.

Fred held a hand to his heart and feigned hurt "You wound me mate," he said to Lee.

This caused both Lee and Fred to double up with laughter. George usually joined in with his brother's humour however this time he sat silent. They were competing for the same girl this time that made things a little different. Whilst Lee was distracted getting his uniform from his trunk, Fred gave George a wink which George returned with a small smile. "_Oh yes,"_ he thought to himself "_this year is going to be very different."_

Little did George know how right he was as sitting in Dumbledore's office as they spoke was a women dressed entirely in pink with a girlish smile on her face. A woman by the name of Dolores Umbridge.


	3. The Reign of Umbridge

**A/N yay! I finally uploaded another chapter! There will be a bit of Harry/Draco in this chapter but no slash! Read/Review :D**

**The Reign of Umbridge**

Over the weeks since arriving back at Hogwarts Hermione had found herself becoming more frustrated. Each teacher had doubled their workloads as it was their OWL year and they needed to be prepared but still Hermione was finding it hard to keep on top of it all. She sighed as she sat down next to Harry in the Gryffindor common room. She turned to look and notice red markings on his hand.

"Harry, what has happened to your hand?" She asked a concerned look on her face.

Harry held up his other hand and showed that it was perfectly fine.

"No your other one!" Hermione grasped his hand and was shocked to see five words carved into the skin _I Must Not Tell Lies._

"Bloody Hell that women's torturing you Harry" Ron joined into the conversation as he sat down. By _that _women, he was referring to professor Umbridge. She had begun as their new Defence Against the Darks teacher but she didn't allow them to use magic! She had taken an instant dislike to Harry as he had shouted at her in class about Lord Voldermort being back. He had, had a hard time since returning to Hogwarts as the school was divided between those who believed him and those who didn't. Those who didn't were making it very clear about how they felt, troubling him more.

"We need a proper teacher," Hermione stated "someone's who's really been there and who can help us to learn the spells we'd need" she looked at Harry expectantly.

"I'll think about it" he replied before getting up and walking out of the common room.

The teenage boy slipped quietly around the corner after taking a look down the corridor to check that it was empty. He couldn't be caught. It would ruin his reputation if anyone knew why he had left the common room every night for the past term. He turned another corner and bumped into someone. He looked at them afraid he may have been caught but a smile crept across his pale face as he realised who the other person was.

"Potter"

"Malfoy" Harry replied a small smile creeping onto his face before lent in and placed a kiss on the other boys' mouth. Draco placed an arm around Harrys' waist. They had been together for a couple of weeks now ever since professor Flitwick had put them in detention together and they had realised their hate for each other was only a cover for the strong feelings they shared. They hadn't told anyone. It would ruin both their reputations and anyway Slytherins and Gryffindors didn't mix. Harry however savoured this time as it made him feel like he had a reason for being at Hogwarts.

Hermione was walking back from the library when she felt two hands wound their way around her waist and pull her into a broom cupboard. She went to scream but a hand placed itself over her mouth and she turned to see that Fred was her captor.

"Didn't mean to frighten you Granger," He said with a wink

Before she could reply he swept down and captured her lips with his. She began to kiss him back, opening her mouth to allow his tongue entry. They were interrupted as they door behind them flew open with a bang and a furious looking George stood in the doorway glaring at his brother. Hermione did the only thing she could think of and fled all the way to the Gryffindor tower. She threw herself on her bed and began to scream into her pillow in frustration. She was still feeling flustered from her snog-session with Fred. She felt guilty about the expression on George's face, he looked so angry with his brother but as she left she saw his facial expression turn to hurt. She had enjoyed kissing Fred but there was no chemistry. She didn't get the feeling she got when she looked at George and now he'll never look at her again.

She heard the door open and she whipped her head round to see Ginny standing in the doorway.

"We need to talk," the young girl stated "how long have you fancied George?"

Hermione was confused. She was sure her escapade with the other Weasley twin would be all over Gryffindor tower by now "since the summer," she admitted.

"Well are you going to do anything about it?"

Hermione confided in Ginny about her feelings for George but how she hadn't done anything about them because she was sure that he didn't like her back. She finished by telling her about George catching her kissing Fred. Ginny was shocked at the last part, Hermione had never seemed as the type of person who would just kiss someone. Ginny and Hermione sat until the early hours of the morning devising a plan to get George to ask her out.

_Two Weeks Later…_

Hermione walked slowly towards the Room of Requirement for her first DA meeting. She kept repeating the plan her and Ginny had devised but her thoughts kept wandering to the meeting they had, had when they had told people about the DA. She couldn't take her eyes of George who seemed to be avoiding her gaze. Fred however kept winking at her. "_That boy has no shame_" she thought to herself with a small smile.

She walked into the room just as Harry told them to find a partner. She took a deep breath and walked over to one of the twins

"Will you be my partner?" she asked.


	4. Unprecedented Action

**A/N May change the rating later on...I know Fred and George never fight but for the purpose of this story they're going to have an argument but bare with! Good with triumph!**

**The Plan**

"Will you be my partner?" Hermione asked

"I thought you'd never ask," Fred replied with a wink placing arm around Hermione's shoulders. Hermione smiled back "_this is for George_," she thought "_Ginny always said the Weasley boys became jealous very quickly so hopefully this would get George's attention,_"

It didn't take long for George to notice his twin with his arm around Hermione. An annoyed look crossed his face as he watched the two of them together laughing and smiling. Maybe he was wrong in thinking that he even stood a chance against his twin, the infamous player. Fred passed him a smile laced with conceit and George turned away fury beginning to overwhelm him as he walked towards the one girl he knew Fred had fancied during their first year. Putting the best of his Weasley twin charm to use, a broad smile spread across his face as he wound his arms around the girl's waist.

"Feel like being partners with the more attractive twin, Miss Bell?" George asked. He knew he had gotten himself into this situation by agreeing to the bet in the first place, but his twin was playing dirty and he wanted to retaliate with ten times the force. Fred was interested in one thing and one thing only, and Hermione Granger would be the greatest conquest of all. But George genuinely liked her and wasn't going to allow her to be tricked into bed by that buffoon. The twins rarely fought but Fred had this coming to him.

"Of course," she smiled at him placing a hand on his chest. George thought she was a little too close for comfort but he'd have to put up with it.

Hermione was shocked to see George with Katie Bell all over him. This was not how it was supposed to happen! Ginny had assured her that being with Fred would make George jealous; however maybe she had been wrong in the first place and George had never fancied her. Either way she was going to continue to pretend to be interested in Fred as it was possible that George was trying to make her jealous and she refused to be played by a Weasley twin. No, for once the twins would be outsmarted by the least likely suspect of all.

After the DA meeting, all the students hurried back to their common room in fear of being caught out of bed by Umbridge: by now everyone knew the afflictions of her punishments. Fred led Hermione by the hand into the common room, followed shortly by George and Katie. The twins looked at each other, the tension almost tangible enough to be cut with a knife. Hermione tugged on Fred's arm and pulled him away. She shouted a hurried goodbye in George's general direction and ran upstairs to her room.

Katie turned towards George and pulled him down towards her. Their lips crashed together and George became suddenly aware of the fact he was kissing Katie Bell in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room. He pulled away hurriedly, and she mistakenly took this as a sign that he wanted to go somewhere more private. Fred gaped at them in shock as she pulled him towards the boy's dormitories, but George simply turned around and winked at his twin.

Almost instantly as they had gotten into the room, Katie pulled her shirt over her head revealing a black lace bra. George was stunned into silence at this gesture but decided to see this through to the end. He cast a quick silencing charm around his bed and pulled her on top of him. She began to unbutton his shirt, revealing his chest that had been toned from years of Quidditch. He could feel himself becoming harder as she continued her actions. She had removed her skirt allowing him to see that she was wearing matching bra and knickers. She removed his trousers and pants in one swift move and slowly raised her eyes to meet his, an impressed look on her face.

"Seems the Weasley twins aren't identical in every way,"

He reached up towards her and began kissing her passionately, unclasping her bra with one hand. Once he had removed the offending item of clothing, he flipped her over and began to remove her remaining items. He lowered his face to hers and began to kiss her again slowly pushing his way in.

-0-

On the other side of the castle in the Slytherin dormitories, Harry turned to face Draco and stared intensely into his blue/grey eyes.

"That was different," Draco said with a chuckle, referring to the two hours they had spent together previously. Harry could hear Draco's roommates breathing heavily in their sleep. Although he was reluctant to go he knew that this would be the best time to leave. He placed a kiss to Draco's forehead and reached down to retrieve his pants. Once he had dressed he had one last, lingering kiss and then began to walk away. Before he had left the dorm he had felt the sensation of a whisper on his neck "I love you, Potter" Draco Stated before allowing him to leave. Harry left with a smile plastered across his face.

-0-

George looked at Katie, who had an expression of bliss on her face.

"Well, this is fun," He said. Before she had a chance to answer they heard the door creak open and they both looked at each other in horror- they realised they had both forgotten to close the curtains around the bed. George turned to see Fred standing in the doorway; a look of partial disgust and partial amusement on his face.

"I'll leave you kids to it," He said, his voice dripping amusement, before exiting the room.

George groaned as he realised that this story would be over Gryffindor tower in a matter of moments and that his plan to upset his twin was failing.

Fred walked downstairs feeling betrayed by his twin. Only a few weeks ago the boy had been besotted with Hermione and now that she had chosen Fred, George had jumped into bed with none other than Katie Bell. Katie had been Fred's first and he had never truly gotten over her. He was seething with anger and desperate for revenge.

"You're back quickly" Lee commented

"Yer...I errr...just caught George and Katie in bed together," he replied

"George and Katie are shagging?" Lee shouted in shock, enabling the whole of Gryffindor house to hear. Fred nodded and smiled at his best friend. Oh yes, revenge was sweet.


	5. Truth Will Out

**A/N I'm so sorry I have not deserted you! I've been really busy and I'm going back to school tomorrow so I may only be able to update once a week but I'll try my best! Thanks for sticking with me :D**

**Truth Will Out**

George had been right, only moments after Fred had caught him with Katie had his story been all over Gryffindor tower. He'd tried to avoid the attention – which was a surprise for a Weasley twin. Katie however had lavished the attention by telling people that George was the best she'd ever had. This only caused the tension between Fred and George to increase and to make matters worse Hermione couldn't seem to look him in the eye.

It was coming up to the Hogsmeade weekend, which Hermione had been looking forward to, that was until George had slept with Katie Bell. After the embarrassing confrontation between the twins, she had run upstairs into her dorm. Ginny had followed quickly and Hermione had spent a couple of hours crying on the younger girls shoulder.

"You know what I think?" Ginny declared

"What?" Hermione replied with a small sniff

"He's trying to make you jealous"

"How did you work that one out?" Hermione enquired

"I saw the way George looked at you and Fred in the DA meeting," she paused before continuing "it was only after Fred put his arm around you that he went over to Katie,"

Hermione stared in bewilderment at her friend before finally saying "so that must mean he likes me then?"

"I think he might do" Ginny admitted

Hermione was quiet for a few moments. She was feeling happy inside by the prospect of George liking her and then it hit her _"he must have slept with Katie because he thought I was dating Fred! This is my entire fault"_ Hermione vowed that she would find Fred and explain the whole situation.

-0-

Hermione had spent the past hour searching the entire castle for any sign of Fred. As her luck would have it he came out of a classroom just as she was about to pass it. She pulled him to aside.

"We need to talk," she stated

"Well if we must but there is something I much rather be doing with your mouth" he replied, the trademark grin plastered across his face.

Hermione groaned at this comment before launching into her story explain in detail about how she had liked George since that day on the train and she hadn't meant to kiss Fred. She continued by saying that she had only asked him to be partners with him to make George jealous but her actions had seemed to make things worse. He nodded slowly. He was upset that he had lost the bet with his brother but kept this to himself. He told Hermione not to panic so much as he knew George felt the same and that he would be friends with her instead of anything more. She breathed a sigh of relief before they walked together slowly back to the Gryffindor common room.

-0—

On the morning of the Hogsmeade trip Hermione woke up late. She had no intention of going as she didn't have anyone to go with. Harry was in detention and Ron had decided to tag along with Dean and Seamus and Hermione didn't want to spend the afternoon in the company of those two boys.

She dressed quickly before deciding to take a walk to the lake. It was a cool, crisp November morning and the cool air felt marvellous on her face as she walked in the weak rays of sunshine soaking up as much of it as she could. As she approached the lake she noticed a figure sat under the willow tree. She walked towards them, instantly recognising the red hair and sat down.

George looked to his left at the person who had just sat down next to him. He had a puzzled look on his face as he saw that it was Hermione and he had expected her to be in Hogsmeade with Fred. Nevertheless he looked down at her and took in the small smile she had on her face.

"Beautiful morning isn't it?"

"Erm yeah?" he replied "I'm not being rude but shouldn't you be with Fred. You can't be that bad at telling us apart" he asked with a small laugh.

"No" was all she said

They sat in silence for a few moments before Hermione decided to tell George exactly what had been going on the past few weeks. She told him everything she had told Fred and he sat there silently waiting for her to finish.

"…what I'm trying to say is that I really like you," she finished

George didn't reply but instead Hermione felt his lips on hers and he gave her a small, almost shy, kiss. He pulled away from her and said

"Hermione will you be my girlfriend?" she nodded quickly before she pulled him down to her again for another kiss. This one had much more passion. She opened her mouth allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. It was different from her kiss with Fred, it was like a million fireworks were going off around them – though once again knowing the Weasley twins that wouldn't be surprising.

They pulled away from each other and George placed a protective arm around her shoulders. They stayed like that for a while until George broke the silence.

"I think I should find Fred and clear things up" she agreed and the shared one last kiss before walking up to the castle. Hermione said that she was going to find Harry as his detention must have finished by now and George admitted that he needed to find his brother.

-0-

Hermione walked slowly down the corridor to the classroom where Harry's detention was being held. She paused when she heard a noise coming from under the staircase. She turned to look and saw a two boys kissing. She couldn't make out who they were but sure enough as the blonde boy pulled away she recognised the lightning shaped scar on the other boys forehead.

"What on earth…?" she didn't get to finish asking as the boys pulled her under the staircase with them and one placed a hand over her mouth. She looked up with frightened eyes to see Draco Malfoy of all people glaring down at her.

"Try to keep your voice down Granger!" he hissed

Hermione nodded silently her mouth still openly gaping at the two boys. "How long?" was all she could manage.

Harry and Draco shared a look of worry before they finally decided that she could indeed be trusted. They went on to tell her everything that had happened over the past few months. Hermione had calmed down considerably and accepted her friends decision. She took a step backwards before a hard grabbed her wrist.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Draco asked. He had a scared expression on his face, something Hermione had never encountered before she almost felt sorry for him.

"I promise" she replied and with that she walked away.

-0-

Before Hermione could believe that she had, had enough drama for one day she walked in to the Gryffindor common room. Fred and George were standing side by side with a fuming Katie Bell in front of them.

"I thought you loved me" the hysterical girl screamed. Hermione's eyes widened in shock as she believed George had told everyone about them dating. They had promised to keep it a secret.

"Now where did…"

"..you get a stupid idea.."

"…like that from?" the twins asked.

"We had sex George! You can't just dump me after something like that," she was becoming more hysterical by the moment.

"So did we Katie" Fred pointed out "and you never thought were dating"

"And anyway like you said we had sex Katie, we were never dating," George finished.

Katie, realising she was losing the argument let out one more frustrated scream before storming out of the room.

Fred and George looked at each other with smiles of pure glee on their faces. They turned to face Hermione who was still a bit shell shocked from the scene she had just witnessed.

"Don't worry…"

"…Hermione, the evil girly…"

"…has been defeated…"

"….and Fred is going to keep our relationship a secret as he is…"

"…quite honestly the sexiest guy you have ever seen" Fred finished causing both Hermione and George to glare at him.

"Well better be off then," Fred joked before he to left the room leaving the couple alone.

**Well there was a lot of drama again wasn't there? And Hermione and George have finally got together :) **


	6. Not Everything Lasts Forever

**Not Everything Lasts Forever**

**A/N I am so sorry! I have been very busy with school so I haven't been able to update! But here is the next chapter! There is so very hot and heavy boy on boy action in this chapter!**

Draco sat perched on the end of his bed. He placed his head in his hands and sighed, "_The mudblood knows_" he thought to himself. He'd promised Harry that he wouldn't use that term but he was so angry that he didn't have time to censor his language. "_Who cares what Harry thinks anyways? He doesn't own me!_"

He grabbed the potions essay he had been working on with a means to finishing it when he was distracted by an excited scream coming from the Slytherin common room. He left his room planning on investigating the noise.

"We'll find up what those Gryffindors are up to!" Pansy Parkinson said with a smirk of pure evil across her face.

"What's this all about?" Draco asked,

"Umbridge has given us the chance to join a Inquisitorial Squad," Blaise Zambini replied "She wants to know what those Gryffindors are up to. She's sure that Dumbledore is still trying to taken over the school" he finished with a sniff of disgust.

Draco considered this for a moment. He wondered what Harry would think of this but then he realised he didn't care what Harry thought. In fact everything within their relationship had been about what Harry had wanted and Draco was going to put an end to it.

"I'm in"

-0-

Hermione and George's relationship was still going to strong. They had been going out for a couple of weeks now and still George managed to surprise her with presents he left dotted around the castle. Ginny had not failed to notice Hermione's new secret admirer and had pretty soon gotten it out of her. Ginny said she would keep it quiet and Hermione was very happy that she had another girl to discuss it with.

The only problem that remained was that Katie Bell had failed to let it go. She had been very persistent and Hermione had found her more than once trying to place her slimy hands over George.

It wasn't until that night, when the twins were in detention that Hermione had finally had enough. Katie had come into the common room and started bragging very loudly to other members of the Gryffindor quidditch team that she was making progress with George and she was sure that they would be getting back together soon. Hermione listened intently to the conversation and was pleased to see Angelina looking very bored with the conversation and she was sure Alicia wasn't even listening. With a smug smile across her face she turned back to her ancient runes essay.

Fred and George came in later both rubbing their hands and muttering angrily about "that stupid cow Umbridge" they passed Hermione with a smile and mentioned that they were going to the boys dorm to make some healing elixir for their hands. George subtly dropped a note next to Hermione before following his twin out.

"_Meet me in the common room at midnight_" Hermione smiled as she read it.

-0-

Harry walked slowly towards the place where he met Draco. He had a bad feeling about this but he continued to make his way their anyway. He was surprised to see Draco standing there with a stern look on his face. Harry was about to question what was going on but Draco started talking

"Listen Potter, what we've had was nice but now people have started to find out and I think it would just be better he we ended it."

"_There,_" he thought smugly to himself "_he could do this without showing any emotion_"

Harry just stood their shocked; he felt a deep twang of pain in his chest before he raised his hand and slapped Draco hard across the face before storming off.

Draco raised a hand to his, now swollen, cheek and allowed a stray tear to fall down his cheek. _"I know this hurts but it was for the best,"_ but he was finding it hard to convince himself.

-0-

Harry ran back into what he thought would be an empty common room but instead he saw himself face to face with none other than Fred Weasley. He was relieved that it was only Fred in there and he sat down next to the older boy. Fred looked down at the younger boy's tear stained face and asked him what was wrong. Harry told him everything, he trusted Fred and he was right to as Fred listened intently to the younger boys' story without making a single comment.

After Harry had finished his story he felt relieved at telling someone. Fred felt sorry for the younger boy, he had been on his own for a bit now since his twin and Granger had started dating and it was nice to have some company. He didn't know what possessed himself to do it but he leant down and placed a kiss on the younger boys lips. Harry was shocked at first but then responded eagerly.

Fred was shocked at this; he had expected him to pull away but he had found comfort in Harry's lips and a weird familiar feeling built up inside of him. He had never though he was gay, he had enough girls in his life to disprove that theory but maybe he liked both boys and girls? Fred shunted any more thoughts and turned back to the task at hand. Harrys tongue was pushing against his mouth, begging for entry and Fred allowed it. Fred was taken aback at Harry's skills, he may have been two years younger than him but Fred was sure he knew more about pleasuring someone that he did.

Fred let out a small moan as he could feel Harry's cold hands place themselves under his shirt. They were a nice contrast to how hot his skin was feeling right now. He didn't want the moment to stop but then realising where they were he pulled away. Silently he took the other boys hand and led him to the seventh year dorms. He placed a silencing charm around his bed before lying on it, encouraging Harry to lie on top of him.

Harry resumed his work on Fred's shirt and had soon removed it to reveal a toned chest from years of quidditch. Fred was slower paced than Draco. With Draco it had been about getting it over and done with but with Fred, he seemed to make the moment last forever.

Fred in turn removed Harry's shirt and Harry made his way to the older boys trousers, removing them and then his own. He was pleased to see how tight Fred's boxers were against his hard penis. Continuing to kiss him, Harry removed the offending item and placed a cool hand on Fred's penis. Fred was shocked at this but then relaxed to allow Harry to continue his actions. Harry moved his hand up and down the older boy's penis before pulling away. He smiled at Fred before replacing his hand with his mouth.

"_Oh fuck!_" Fred thought "_Harry is twice as good at this that any girl that had tried it._" Fred let out a moan he couldn't help it. He was sure he was going to come soon but before that could happen Harry once again pulled away. Fred deciding that he had to repay the favour flipped the younger boy over and removed his pants. Fred was unsure of what to do simply tried to remember what girls had done to him. He placed his mouth over Harry's penis which was responded to with a moan from Harry. Assured he was doing the right thing he continued his actions.

-0-

Oblivious to his twins actions, George was sitting with Hermione beside the black lake. He had managed to secure a picnic for them and they had enjoyed that. Now sitting in the darkness Hermione felt secure within George's arms. She was tempted to tell George about Katie's continuing persistence but she felt that, that would ruin the moment.

""Hermione can I ask you something?" George asked breaking the silence

"Yes" she replied

"How far have you gone with a boy before?"

Hermione blushed, she had only kissed a boy before and now she was worried what George wanted of her. She told him this and he reassured her that she needn't worry as he was only wondering so that she didn't feel pressurise into anything. Hermione smiled at him. She had been considering going further with him but until now had been too afraid to say anything. The conversation they had just had, had filled her with confidence.

She pushed him to the ground, much to his surprise before straddling him and capturing his lips.

"I want you" she said simply

"What here?"

"Yes" Hermione could not think of a better time or place. The full moon shone down onto the lake illuminating it beautifully, the weather was warm and the silence around them made the moment magical.

George unable to resist her any longer pulled her down for another kiss. He soon flipped her over before beginning to unbutton her shirt slowly. He removed him to see a plain, white bra, so unlike other girls he'd slept with. It made her seem pure. She then removed his shirt before managing to get back on top of him again. She removed both his trousers and pants quickly before giving him a small wink. She took his penis in his mouth remembering all the tips she read in the muggle magazine Cosmopolitan. She received a moan in response from George so replicated her actions.

She pulled away and George took this opportunity to flip her back onto her back and removed her bra. He captured one of her breast in his mouth which made Hermione moan loudly. She willed him to touch her as her core was burning. As if he could read her thought he removed her skirt and knickers. He went back to kissing her and with one hand he placed a finger into her. She moaned again as he pumped his hands slowly in and out of her.

He removed his hand and Hermione felt empty without it and longed to be full again. They looked each other in the eye before George broke the silence.

"This will hurt a bit,"

She nodded and he placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her again. He pushed his way slowly into her. She adjusted herself to make it feel better and he continued to go in and out slowly. Soon she was begging him to go faster and he complied.

They came at the same time and George pulled out of her slowly and performed a cleaning spell. Hermione transfigured a couple of blankets for them and they lay their together watching the sun rise.

-0-

All was quiet in the Gryffindor tower and slowly a figure removed themselves from the shadows of the common room.

They had just seen Fred Weasley and Harry Potter kissing quite passionately on the sofa in front of them.

A small smile crept across Katie Bell's face. You make it too easy Mr Weasley.

**A/N there you go! Please review and let me know if you want Fred and Harry to stay together or if you want him to get back with Draco? THANKS :D**


End file.
